powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Renn Kousaka
is of the Go-Ongers. Nicknamed the "Cyclopedia" for his attention to the smallest detail, is a former bus driver who tends to be somewhat talkative. Biography Go-Onger Because of his doting personality and cooking expertise, he has been referred to as the Go-Ongers' by the other Go-Ongers and even his own Engine partner, Engine Bus-on; he takes no offense to and even revels in the reference. The son of a family that runs a beach-side inn, Renn, as a young boy, prayed and offered omelets every day to a guardian statue in the eventually futile hope that his sickly mother would recover. The guardian statue turned out to be the sealed form of the Arerunbra Uzumaquixote, which Renn learned only after Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas and Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia tried to claim it. Renn carries a small memo notebook, which is the source of his massive knowledge; in it, he jots down notes about and draws doodles of the enemies the team faces, even in the middle of a fight. Not only is Renn the "mother" of the team, but he is also the chief technician; he made modifications to the Engines so they could come together in the Engine-O G6 and Engine-O G9 formations, developed the Kyuyu Soul and the Double Engine Soul Kankanbar, and assisted the Go-on Wings in fine-tuning the Armored Wheel GoRoader GT. After the final battle, Renn becomes Sosuke Esumi's mechanic in the go-kart racing circuit. As Go-on Blue, Renn's physical strength is magnified. After transforming into Go-on Blue, Renn says, . With the Mantan Gun in Rod Mode, he can perform the . With the Mantan Gun in Gun Mode he can perform the . With the he can perform and . Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. With Retsu Fukami and Gou Fukami's help Renn and Hanto manage to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, Renn was able to access his beast spirit (which turned out to be Bus-on). With this he performs On On Dan, where Bus-on, apart of his Engine Soul attacks, as a manifestation of will. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Renn fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Renn and his team have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Renn, alongside his team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Go-On Blue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Renn joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Gunman Team, where he won the first round after fighting Gosei Pink of Pink Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the other matches, but his team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Brain Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Renn in the seventh episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Go-On Blue appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Go-On Blue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Blue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|thumb|Go-Onger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Blue Engines *Engine Bus-on **Bus-on Soul **Bus-on Cast Arsenal *Go Phone **Change Soul *Mantan Gun *Garage Launcher *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul Ranger Key The is Renn Kousaka's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Go-On Blue. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Uorlian. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. *As part of an all-lion Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Renn received his key and became Go-On Blue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Renn Kousaka is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Go-On Blue, his suit actor was . In Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix, he was portrayed by . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Go-On Blue was voiced by , who also filled in for Gosei Red. Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Renn keeps his name, while his Ranger designation is Engine Blue. Appearances **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix }} See Also External links *Go-On Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-On Blue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Go-Ongers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers